<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Were School Festivals Always This Raunchy? by Letan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22413265">Were School Festivals Always This Raunchy?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Letan/pseuds/Letan'>Letan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - High School, Costumes, Crossdressing, High School, M/M, No Sex, School Festivals, first make-out</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:55:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,750</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22413265</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Letan/pseuds/Letan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's that time of year! The high school cultural festival: an annual event where students showcase their artistic talents. Or at least that was the intention. It has become a day where students simply want to enjoy some reckless, unadulterated fun—some more than others.</p>
<p>Or in plain terms: A story in which Mo Guan Shan in a maid outfit sends He Tian over the edge.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>He Tian/Mo Guanshan (19 Days)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>611</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Were School Festivals Always This Raunchy?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For reference, this is kind of what I was imagining for their costumes:</p>
<p>He Tian: <a href="https://cdn.trendhunterstatic.com/phpthumbnails/97/97369/97369_9_800.jpeg">suit</a> &amp; <a href="https://media.istockphoto.com/photos/frontal-carnival-mask-on-black-picture-id118611881?k=6&amp;m=118611881&amp;s=612x612&amp;w=0&amp;h=AdwpU6AcE_cbM-mlj6qhhB_bl5gC8Qcnl9EkmLWxnaw=">mask</a></p>
<p>Mo Guan Shan: <a href="https://staticdelivery.nexusmods.com/images/2702/67072416-1559818292.png">head and neck</a> &amp; <a href="https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/612LWTQxHGL._SL1001_.jpg">maid outfit - NSFW(?)</a> (Not really, but closest I could find. Just imagine that the bodice shown is an openable corset and there's a white, off-shoulder short-sleeved blouse underneath, and it'll be close enough)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Today is their high school's annual cultural festival, and a huge line has formed at one particular classroom's event: a photoshoot with the school's prince. Here, visitors can request the prince to don an outfit of their choosing, and the photography club will take a picture of them with the prince in a pose, also of their choosing. Within the first hour of its commencement, the mass of girls (and a few boys) have gathered for this once-in-a-lifetime opportunity.</p>
<p>He Tian was currently dressed in all black, from his tuxedo to his tie, the only splash of colour from his pale skin and the gold floral accents on the black Venetian mask covering the upper half of his face. He looked as if he just stepped out of a masquerade ball—which was exactly what the customer wanted.</p>
<p>"Kyaa~ He Tian, you look like you're a dark prince ready to whisk me away~," said the girl he was currently holding, one hand on her waist and the other lifting her chin towards his face—the pose she had requested.</p>
<p>He Tian smiled flirtatiously, whispered, "If you play your cards right, I just might," and winked. Of course, he had no intention of whisking anyone away (save for one special redhead) but he's got an image to maintain. The girl visibly swooned, and at that moment, the photographer snapped a photo. He Tian let her go as quickly and smoothly as he could, and as the girl was whisked away by his classmates to prepare for the next visitor, he overheard a conversation from a group of guys out in the hallway that caught his attention.</p>
<p>"Yo! How was the cafe?"</p>
<p>"It was a riot, dude! You <i>need</i> to check it out."</p>
<p>"What? Why? It's just a normal cafe, ain't it?"</p>
<p>"No! It was a costume cafe! There were some <i>seriously</i> cute girls there dressed like angels and cats. But the guys...man, it was fuckin' hilarious!"</p>
<p>"Huh? What's so funny?"</p>
<p>"Apparently everyone's costume was picked at random—drawn out of a hat or something. So..."</p>
<p>"...So...?"</p>
<p>"So you've got these burly guys in costumes for girls! Holy shit, I kid you not, I was crying from laughing so hard. There was this bald guy in this slutty devil costume, and I almost died laughing!"</p>
<p>"Oh, but there was this redhead..."</p>
<p>"A redhead? What was she dressed as?"</p>
<p>"Dude, he's talking about a guy in a maid outfit."</p>
<p>"What the fuck?! You batting for the other team now?"</p>
<p>"No! But...well...If he came onto me, I wouldn't say no..."</p>
<p>"Yeah, this dude was ignoring all the girls and just staring holes at that guy. I think he's got a crush."</p>
<p>"What, did he look like a girl or something?"</p>
<p>"No...He just looked kinda...sexy? Shit, shut up! You have to see for yourself, man! He just had this, like, wild and fierce look about him, okay?!"</p>
<p>"Sure, bro. You wanna go ask for his number?"</p>
<p>"Fuck you!...And I'm pretty sure he'd beat me up if I asked."</p>
<p>"Oh my god! You do have a crush on him!"</p>
<p>As their laughter echoed out in the hall, He Tian began to tune them out. However, a few words of their conversation stood out to him: <i>redhead, maid outfit, sexy</i>; his lips quirked at that last one. Guan Shan did mention his class was doing a cafe, but he made no mention of it being a costume cafe. <i>Probably on purpose,</i> he thought.</p>
<p>With a second's deliberation, he left his spot in front of the camera, not bothering to change, and made his way towards the group of guys he'd eavedropped on. He grabbed the one who appeared to be blushing quite brightly by the shoulder, gripping harder than necessary.</p>
<p>"Hey friend, mind telling me where this cafe is?"</p>
<hr/>
<p>The cafe wasn't being held in Guan Shan's usual classroom, which explained why he thought He Tian wouldn't find out about it; it was in a large classroom in the corner of the old school building. He Tian probably wouldn't have even thought to look here were it not for that man's directions. Nevertheless, it seemed quite busy, as there were about twenty people forming a line. From inside, shouting and raucous laughter can be heard—and to a lesser extent, wolf whistles.</p>
<p>He Tian approached the door. When the people in line stared at him (in all his masquerade-esque glory), he put a finger to his lips seductively and quietly shushed them. Everyone in line couldn't help but be captivated by this dark and mysterious stranger, and follow his instruction.</p>
<p>He deftly maneuvered himself behind the large menu sign right inside the entrance, which gave him a clear view of the inside of the classroom, yet obscured him from view. He scanned the classroom for Guan Shan, and when his eyes finally landed on a familiar head of red, he stilled.</p>
<p>Guan Shan <i>was</i> wearing a maid outfit, as he expected. What he wasn't expecting was the <i>type</i> of maid outfit he was wearing. On his way over, He Tian's imagination had run wild, imagining all the possibilities. He thought it would most likely be a cute, knee-length, black-and-white dress, with a high collar, a large bow around the waist, long sleeves, and white stockings. What Guan Shan was <i>actually</i> wearing was so much better—yet so much worse.</p>
<p>The only thing about the outfit He Tian pictured correctly was the fact that it was a black-and-white dress. If you were to describe it in one word, cute would not be it. <i>Sexy.</i> The word uttered by the man from before popped into his head, and He Tian couldn't find a more apt description.</p>
<p>Guan Shan's red hair was disturbed by a black headband with white lace. Instead of a large ribbon, what encompassed the redhead's midsection was a tight, black corset; the high collar and long sleeves replaced by an off-shoulder short-sleeved white blouse that revealed a light smattering of freckles and complemented the black ribbon tied in a bow around his neck. The white stockings were there, yes, but instead of the elastic simply disappearing under the dress as He Tian had imagined, it was held up by black garters, which were clearly visible due to the short length of the skirt—the <i>very</i> short length.</p>
<p>He Tian could feel his heartrate increasing, his breath coming in short bursts. This was <i>not</i> a traditional maid outfit; nor was it one of those cute ones worn by girls in maid cafes, or even as cosplay. This was one of those outfits you'd find in the adult section of a halloween costume store, or one of those designed for couples to enjoy in the privacy of their own bedrooms. The longer He Tian observed the alluring redhead, the tighter his pants seemed to get.</p>
<p>Trying to calm himself, he looked around the classroom—at anything and anyone but Guan Shan—and realized most of the boys were crossdressing, all of them scantily clad. He Tian chuckled to himself. <i>The girls must've planned this.</i> However, those outfits on the other boys looked, at best, unfitting, at worst, utterly ridiculous. On Guan Shan though...He turned back to him. The redhead looked better than most (if not all) of the girls in their cutesy costumes. And it wasn't just that He Tian was biased, as he was soon to discover.</p>
<p>Still hidden from those inside the cafe, He Tian watched as Guan Shan served some drinks to a table of two guys who both looked to be in their mid-twenties. The redhead didn't smile, didn't even look at either of them.</p>
<p>"Your drinks," he spat out, as he roughly set them down with a scowl, the liquid sloshing in the tall glasses and spilling a few drops.</p>
<p>"Hey, you gonna clean that up?" one of the guys said with a leer.</p>
<p>Guan Shan's scowl deepened as he glared at the speaker. He was about to walk away, when he looked up and locked eyes with the class president, who gave him a warning look. He uttered a quiet expletive and, reluctantly, returned his attention to the table.</p>
<p>As Guan Shan reached for a napkin across the table, He Tian could see his skirt riding up, though from his vantage point, all he could see was a tiny bit more of the redhead's upper thigh. The two guys at the table, however, had front row seats to whatever was going on below the skirt, as the one who complained about the spilled drink leaned down to get a closer look. Anger raged in He Tian. He abandoned his hiding spot and began stalking towards the table, dodging schoolmates and patrons, ignoring questions and exclamations of adoration and surprise. He reached the table just as the peeping Tom was about to reach for Guan Shan's ass under his skirt.</p>
<p>"Hello gentlemen," He Tian said as he smiled menacingly and grabbed the offending arm by the wrist and pulled up so hard the man was forced to stand. Guan Shan turned around, just as the man shouted in pain.</p>
<p>"Ow! Shit! What the—Who the fuck are you?! Let me go!"</p>
<p>Guan Shan looked at He Tian, confused for a moment due to the latter's mask, but then recognition dawned on his face. "He Tian? Why are you—No, wait, the fuck are you doing?! Let him go!"</p>
<p>"No," He Tian simply said. Any further protests from Guan Shan or the pervert or his confused friend died on their lips as He Tian forewent his smile and fixed the pervert with a death glare—the one that made Guan Shan cower and his knees quake (though he would never admit it). "So. Is this your hobby? Perving on high school kids? On high school boys?"</p>
<p>The captured man reddened, as he retorted pathetically, "Wha—What are you talking about? Who'd want to perv on this <i>freak</i>?!" The last word was spat out while looking at Guan Shan, whose face also began to take on a red tinge—no doubt from embarassent as well as anger.</p>
<p>"You think I <i>like</i> dressing like this, you fucker?!" Guan Shan shouted.</p>
<p>The man sneered at him before wincing in pain. He Tian had strengthened his grip on the man's wrist. "Don't digress, you pedophile."</p>
<p>"Pedophile? Don't go throwing accusations like that around, kid. Where's your fucking proof, huh? I'll sue your ass for defamation! And for assault! Let go of my fucking arm!"</p>
<p>He Tian's look darkened. "You know who asks for proof and starts throwing threats as soon as they're accused of something? Those who know for a fact that they're guilty."</p>
<p>The pervert gave up on trying to pry his captured wrist out with his other hand. "Why, you little—" he said as he winded his free arm back, ready to punch He Tian in the face.</p>
<p>"That's enough, Ming." To everyone's surprise, it was his friend who stopped him, grabbing his forearm before he could throw the punch.</p>
<p>Over the course of the exchange, He Tian had seen, from the corner of his eye, the friend's expression morph from curious confusion to repressed annoyance. He had thought it was directed at him, but apparently not.</p>
<p>"Sorry about my friend here. He had a lot to drink before coming." He addressed the room, "Sorry for the commotion, kids". He reached into his pocket and pulled out some bills, then directed his attention back at He Tian. "Here, this should be enough for the drinks. Now if you would so kindly let this idiot go, we'd like to take our leave now."</p>
<p>"Wei! what are—" Ming began. He closed his mouth as soon as he saw his friend's glare.</p>
<p>Guan Shan lightly grabbed He Tian's arm, and after seeing the redhead's placating look, He Tian loosened his grip.</p>
<p>Ming quickly retrieved his arm and held it against his chest, rubbing at it. He was about to say something nasty, if his expression was anything to go by, when his friend grabbed him by the collar and tugged him towards the door, Ming protesting all the while.</p>
<p>A stunned silence followed their departure.</p>
<p>"Uhhh..." The class president cleared her throat, opened her arms, and announced, "Dear customers, I hope you all enjoyed our live entertainment!" Everyone just stared at her for a moment, and she began to sweat and cringe, before hesitant and then loud and whooping applause sounded throughout the room.</p>
<hr/>
<p>After that little display, everyone had swarmed He Tian and Guan Shan, applauding them for their performance, some taking the opportunity to flirt with them—mostly girls with He Tian, but some guys with Guan Shan. He Tian could see how uncomfortable it was making the redhead, who was blushing and scowling in equal measure, and had excused themselves, saying they needed to change and 'prepare for the next act'.</p>
<p>Some more persistent fans had continued following them out into the hallway, so He Tian had taken hold of Guan Shan's hand and outright sprinted into a random room to hide out in.</p>
<p>And that was how they ended up on the floor of an old storage room—Guan Shan flushed and breathing heavily, trying to regain some air, and He Tian barely winded, watching the redhead intently.</p>
<p>"Fuck, a little warning would've been nice," Guan Shan said.</p>
<p>He Tian snapped out of his trance and arched an eyebrow at him. "You talking about the act or the running?"</p>
<p>"Obviously the running! 'Cause that back there sure as hell wasn't an act."</p>
<p>He Tian smirked. "How do you know? Maybe I arranged it with the class prez."</p>
<p>Red eyes met gray for a moment before looking away. "You're not <i>that</i> good an actor. I've seen you angry before, and that was <i>definitely</i> you angry."</p>
<p>He Tian smiled, as he said in a teasing tone, "Little Mo~ You know me so well~"</p>
<p>The redhead blushed. "Shut up! You're always stalking me and sticking to me like glue! I know you even if I don't want to!"</p>
<p>"You don't want to?"</p>
<p>For a second there, He Tian sounded hurt. Guan Shan glanced at him, but it was just his usual smug face. He sighed. "I didn't say that." His heart skipped a beat when He Tian gave him a soft smile in return. "A-anyways. What'd you get so mad for? You looked about ready to break that guy's arm."</p>
<p>He Tian's rare soft expression fell in an instant, and Guan Shan almost regretted asking. "He was about to grab your ass," He Tian stated bluntly. "Did you not notice him basically eye-fucking you?"</p>
<p>Guan Shan gaped at him. "Wha—No! I'm a fuckin' dude, why would he?! I bet he was just trying to make fun of me for being in this stupid damn outfit! And if he did try, I'd break his fuckin' hand!"</p>
<p>"Yeah, no doubt, but that would've been after the fact. He was so close, you know? Like," He Tian raised his hand and placed it an inch from Guan Shan's upper thigh, hovering over where stocking ended and skin began, "this close." He Tian slowly retrieved his hand, lightly brushing the redhead's thigh in the process.</p>
<p>There was a moment of silence: one boy thinking about how his skin tingled where he was touched, and the other staring at that very spot. This peaceful interlude was short-lived, however, thanks to He Tian's usual nonsense.</p>
<p>"So, you gonna tell me why you're dressed like this?" he asked with a lecherous smirk. He lightly pulled on one of the garters, and with a glint in his eye, he said, "I never would've thought you'd be into stuff like this. Wish I'd known sooner."</p>
<p>"I'm not fuckin' <i>into</i> this! I didn't have a choice!" The redhead blushed furiously, suddenly a thousand times more aware of his revealing outfit. "The girls in my class forced it onto me!"</p>
<p>He Tian laughed, and Guan Shan took this brief opportunity to change the subject. "A-and why are you dressed like <i>that</i>, huh? You look like a fucking creeper!"</p>
<p>"Do I now?" He Tian looked at him, and from the slight blush and shifty eyes occupying the redhead's face, he knew it was a lie. Not that there was ever any doubt—He Tian was many things, and attractive he knew he was.</p>
<p>"It's for the photoshoot event my class is doing. I'm their main attraction," he answered with a wink. "Aaand they're probably gonna kill me when I go back, seeing as I skipped out without telling anyone." There was no trace of remorse in his voice at all. "Whatever, it's fine. Totally worth it." He tilted his head and smiled fondly at Guan Shan.</p>
<p>The redhead looked away. "Why don't you go back to your class now then? Now that you've had your fun."</p>
<p>"Hell no."</p>
<p>"And why the fuck not?"</p>
<p>"You think I'll leave you alone with you looking like <i>that</i>?"</p>
<p>"The fuck you talking about?"</p>
<p>"Do you have no self-awareness? Do you not know how you look right now? Look in the fuckin' mirror, Guan Shan!" He Tian said incredulously.</p>
<p>The redhead flinched and pulled the skirt down a little, trying to hide a bit more skin, before gritting out, "All the more reason for you to leave me alone."</p>
<p>He Tian looked at him, confusion evident on his face. "What're you talking about?"</p>
<p>"I'm <i>aware</i> of how I look, okay? That asshole said it himself; I know I look freaky as shit! You don't think I wanna take all this crap off right this instant? If the class prez wasn't a fucking psycho, I wouldn't even still be in this fucking get-up." Remembering the cafe and the class prez, Guan Shan suddenly stood up. "I'm going back."</p>
<p>However, before the redhead had even taken a step, an arm shot up and pulled him down. He fell, and thanks to his feeble attempt at regaining his balance, he now found himself in a rather questionable position: straddling He Tian's lap. Dazed, it took longer than it should've to respond, but as soon as Guan Shan took in the sight, he sprang up as fast as he could—or at least tried to. Two arms had pulled him right back down and held him there.</p>
<p>"What the fuck are you doing?!"</p>
<p>He Tian was sitting up, each hand firmly gripping one of Guan Shan's wrists to his chest. "I never said you looked like a freak."</p>
<p>Having given up his struggle against He Tian's iron grip, Guan Shan simply stated, "But that was what you were implying."</p>
<p>"No! Jeez! How can someone be so dense?" He ignored the redhead's indignant protests. "Let me rephrase myself: Are you not aware of how hot you look right now? Do you not know what looking at you is doing to me right now?"</p>
<p>Guan Shan froze and finally looked at him. "...What?"</p>
<p>"Shit, Little Mo. How did you not see all those people, all those <i>guys</i>, checking you out and flirting with you? You know how I even found out about your class's little hidden cafe? Some guys were talking about a sexy redhead they wanted to ask out!" He Tian gave a tiny resigned chuckle. "Fuck. Now I get it. You're not ignoring my come-ons; you're just fucking dense."</p>
<p>"Wha—Fuck you! I'm not dense! I'm a guy! Why would—They were just teasing me for wearing this shit! Like you would!" Guan Shan retorted angrily.</p>
<p>"For fuck's sake, that's my fucking point!"</p>
<p>"What the fuck does that even mean?! Why don't you just tell me, since I'm so <i>fucking dense</i>?!"</p>
<p>In that moment, He Tian lost all his patience, and shouted, "I like you, okay?!" After getting no response, he sighed, and with his voice softened to just above a whisper, he looked straight into wide red eyes and said, "I like you. I <i>really</i> like you. You know, as more than friends."</p>
<p>Red eyes widened further, staring at him without blinking. Its owner sitting as still as a statue.</p>
<p>And He Tian waited.</p>
<p>
  <i>At least he's not pushing me away...Hooray for small miracles, I guess...</i>
</p>
<p>But then, the redhead blushed, colouring his chest to forehead a pretty shade of pink, and He Tian could only revel at how <i>absolutely adorable</i> he looked but for a moment, as Guan Shan suddenly screwed his eyes shut, grabbed He Tian's face with rough hands, and kissed him.</p>
<p>The kiss was not sweet and soft, nor was it hot and rough. Guan Shan kept his lips determinedly pressed closed, while He Tian kept his jaw slack and tongue to himself out of sheer surprise. This continued for all but three seconds, before the redhead pulled back, finally opening his mouth, trying to catch his breath.</p>
<p>He Tian's brain finally processed what just happened and he grinned mischeivously while taking in the sight before him: the red lips, the flushed face, the heavy breathing, that damn maid outfit. His cock hardened and pressed against the redhead's ass. Impossible not to notice, Guan Shan flushed an even deeper red, face nearly the colour of his hair. He shifted his position slightly, trying to put less weight on it, but unintentionally rubbing against the member instead.</p>
<p>He Tian gave a low groan and, grabbing the redhead by the nape, growled, "Can I?"</p>
<p>Guan Shan hesitated, but eventually responded with a near imperceptible nod. And that was all He Tian needed. He immediately smashed their lips together; this time, with He Tian taking control.</p>
<p>It started slow, with soft, gentle kisses on closed lips, but He Tian wanted more—needed more. He began to nip at Guan Shan's bottom lip, while his tongue requested entry through feather-light licks that quickly devolved into insistent prods. Guan Shan soon relented and opened his mouth ever so slightly, and He Tian slipped his tongue in, seeking his. As soon as he felt the redhead's tongue intertwining with his, he tightened his hold, forcing their bodies closer, and deepening the kiss.</p>
<p>Guan Shan weaved his fingers through black locks and let out a long, quiet moan. He Tian's erection hardened further at this, but the next thing the redhead did made him almost come in his pants.</p>
<p>At some point, Guan Shan had also gotten hard, and now he was rolling his hips to find some friction for his cock against He Tian's abs; but that also meant his ass was grinding against He Tian's cock needily.</p>
<p>"Shit, Little Mo. This is getting dangerous," He Tian breathed out.</p>
<p>Guan Shan quickly buried his face in He Tian's hair, so the other boy couldn't see it. "Fuck, just...just shut up for a minute."</p>
<p>He Tian did just that. And while the redhead continued grinding against him, letting out quiet huffs of breaths and barely audible moans, He Tian began leaving butterfly kisses along his neck and shoulders as his hands slowly roamed up Guan Shan's thighs. He stopped right at the junction between ass and thigh, not wanting to scare the redhead off after finally coming this far.</p>
<p>But then he felt Guan Shan's breath at his ear, and he grinned stupidly as he heard the redhead say, "It's fine, dumbass."</p>
<p>Without hesitation, He Tian's hands ventured further into unknown territory. He palmed Guan Shan's ass greedily, his thumbs rubbing lazy circles, his other fingers dipping below his underwear to slowly spread his cheeks. It wasn't until Guan Shan stopped grinding against him that He Tian realized with a start: <i>Why do I feel lace?</i></p>
<p>They both sat very still for a minute, the only movement from the rise and fall of their chests.</p>
<p>"Uh...Little Mo? Are you—"</p>
<p>"Shut up!" Guan Shan quickly shouted.</p>
<p>From the redhead's tone of voice, He Tian had no doubt that what he suspected was true and the other boy had probably forgotten in the heat of the moment. And He Tian also knew the redhead's expression must really be something else right now. He quickly grabbed a hold of Guan Shan's shoulders to push him away just far enough to be able to see his face. As expected, the redhead looked like a tomato at the moment. He Tian chuckled and Guan Shan immediately crossed his arms over his own ever-reddening face.</p>
<p>
  <i>Damn, that's adorable.</i>
</p>
<p>"Fuck! It's not what you think! They spilled juice all over me and this is all they gave me! I didn't have a choice!"</p>
<p>"Hey~ Stop hiding, Little Mo~"</p>
<p>"No! Fuck you!"</p>
<p>A mischievous glint appeared in He Tian's eyes. "Fine, suit yourself."</p>
<p>A moment passed, neither of them saying or doing anything. Guan Shan got curious and lowered his arms ever so slightly to take a peek at He Tian.</p>
<p>He Tian was staring intently at him, his gray irises looking darker, his black pupils appearing larger, his eyes committing all of Guan Shan to memory. When he saw Guan Shan finally deigning to look at him, he gave an evil smirk and flipped the skirt up.</p>
<p>"You—! You asshole! Fuck! Let go!" The redhead spluttered, giving up on covering his face and directing all his attention to loosening He Tian's grip on his skirt.</p>
<p>He Tian leered at him and gave a short whistle. "Hey, can I take a picture?" he asked.</p>
<p>"No! Don't you fuckin' dare! I'll murder you in your sleep!"</p>
<p>He Tian chuckled. "I'm just kidding." <i>Not really.</i> He placed his free hand on Guan Shan's thigh and slowly slid it upwards. When he got to his crotch, he slid one finger along the panties and up his length, sending a shiver through the redhead. He Tian looked up and saw that Guan Shan's eyes were closed tight, and that he had stopped trying to pry He Tian's hand off his skirt and was instead tightly holding it up himself.</p>
<p>He Tian smirked, and with both hands free now, he began examining the lingerie in earnest. It was black, tied bikini-style with two tiny bows on either side, and entirely made of lace, which did a poor job of hiding the patch of red hair underneath. He undid one of the bows holding up the panties, freeing Guan Shan's cock. He Tian grabbed it, and the redhead's eyes snapped open as he gasped at the sudden contact.</p>
<p>"Wait! He Tian!"</p>
<p>"You want me to stop?" He Tian asked, eyes full of lust and desperation.</p>
<p>"No. Just...I just..." Guan Shan, being a man of action, simply started undoing He Tian's pants and tentatively touched the taller boy's erection through his boxers.</p>
<p>He Tian groaned and pulled the redhead closer by the small of his back, and quietly asked, "Together then?" With Guan Shan's answering nod, He Tian gripped both their cocks in one hand and started pumping, as his other hand undid the corset, then the blouse, revealing more freckles and a pair of perky nipples. He Tian ducked his head and began licking and sucking one, eliciting a chorus of moans from Guan Shan, whose hands had once again found their way into He Tian's hair, gripping tightly.</p>
<p>As they neared their climax, He Tian got rougher, and began biting and sucking everywhere he could get his mouth on: the chest, the shoulders, the neck, the jaw. There would definitely be marks there, and Guan Shan would probably kill him later, but they were both too busy to think about that right now.</p>
<p>"He Tian! I'm gonna—" Guan Shan let out breathlessly.</p>
<p>"Yeah—Me too."</p>
<p>All of a sudden, the redhead leaned back, and gave a stuttered, "Wait!"</p>
<p>"Little Mo, if you fucking make me stop now, I swear," He Tian growled, annoyed at the umpteenth pause.</p>
<p>"No, it's just..." the redhead said as he undid the mask still adorning He Tian's face. Guan Shan gave a smile (well, a quirk of the lips, but close enough). "Better."</p>
<p>He Tian blinked at him. He honestly forgot he was still wearing the thing, and the thought that Guan Shan had wanted to see his face fully as he came made his heart soar. He smiled at this loveable man, and resumed his motion around their cocks and grabbed the redhead's nape to pull him into another deep kiss that lasted until Guan Shan began whimpering softly. He Tian broke the kiss only to watch Guan Shan come, himself following soon after.</p>
<p>They sat there, breathing against one another, until Guan Shan gently pushed him back, eyes darting away. He Tian pulled away reluctantly, and he took a minute to admire the delicious sight in front of him: tousled hair, flushed face and ears, an open blouse revealing hard nipples surrounded by love marks that led up to the jaw, an askew skirt revealing half-opened panties and a leaking cock, and a trail of white cum (whether it was He Tian's or Guan Shan's, he didn't know) dripping down subtle abs. Before he thought better of it, he pulled out his phone and snapped a picture.</p>
<p>At the sound of the shutter, Guan Shan's head snapped back and he stared at the phone in He Tian's hand with narrowing red eyes.</p>
<p>"Did you just...?"</p>
<p>"Just a little memory of this wonderful day~ You can take one of me too if you'd like~" He Tian teased.</p>
<p>Guan Shan snatched the phone out of his hand, and for a split second, He Tian thought he was actually going to take him up on his offer—until the redhead threw the phone across the room. It hit the wall with a loud <i>CLACK!</i> and there was no doubt in either of their minds that it was broken.</p>
<p>A dangerous glint flashed in He Tian's eyes and he smiled devilishly. He grabbed Guan Shan's wrists and pushed forward until the redhead was pinned under him. Before the other boy recovered, he said with a hint of anger, "You wanna die?"</p>
<p>"I-I told you not to take any pictures! I'll pay you back for the damn phone!" Guan Shan said shivering—whether from fear or something else, He Tian couldn't tell. But one look at the quaking boy beneath him, dishevelled as he was, and He Tian's fury at his broken phone (which he only really cared about because of all the pictures of Guan Shan stored in there) dissipated, replaced by a growing arousal. Nevertheless, he maintained a mask of anger and continued to tease the redhead.</p>
<p>"Alright. But my phone is a not-yet-released limited edition model. Think you can afford it?"</p>
<p>The redhead visibly paled, and He Tian could practically see the gears turning in Guan Shan's head as he tried to use his subpar arithmetic skills to figure out how many extra hours of work he'd need to put in at his part-time jobs to earn enough.</p>
<p>He Tian decided to save the poor boy the brain power and offered, "Or..."</p>
<p>"Or what, shithead?"</p>
<p>He Tian's hand seized Guan Shan's neck—rough enough to keep the other boy down, but not rough enough to leave a bruise—and leaned down until their noses almost touched.</p>
<p>"Or, you can let me do whatever I want with you for thirty minutes and we'll call it even."</p>
<p>Despite Guan Shan's naiveté, the implications were not lost on him, and he hesitantly asked, "Wha-What're you gonna do?"</p>
<p>"It's a surprise~," He Tian teased. But after he saw the apprehension in the redhead's eyes, his own face softened and he followed with, "Don't worry, I won't do anything that'll hurt you. I promise."</p>
<p>Guan Shan stared at him for a minute, and he must've heard the sincerity of his words or saw the truth in his eyes, because he mouthed an almost inaudible, "Okay," that He Tian not so much heard as felt.</p>
<p>And with this one word consent, He Tian grinned wide and went for it with zeal. He captured the redhead in an open-mouthed kiss, tongues dancing around each other. One hand loosely held both of the redhead's wrists above his head—not intending to immobilize so much as to keep him from hiding himself—and the other roamed the captivating body, all on display for He Tian to see and touch. He pinched Guan Shan's nipple and kneaded it, the latter moaning an approval into his mouth.</p>
<p>He Tian continued this for a minute longer before venturing lower, drawn once again to the soiled panties. He undid the second bow and pulled the garment free, before pausing the kiss to bring it to his face and sniffed it.</p>
<p>Guan Shan's eyes widened in horror, almost comically, as he turned ten shades redder and choked out, "Stop that, you—you pervert!"</p>
<p>He Tian grinned at him and gave the pair of panties a lick as the redhead's eyes widened even more, before surreptitiously stuffing them into his pocket. He then lowered himself right next to Guan Shan's head and said in a low growl, "I'm only a pervert when it comes to you," and gently nipped his ear.</p>
<p>Guan Shan uttered a quiet expletive, and He Tian began leaving a fresh trail of marks, secretly wishing that if he did it enough, it would become permanent; so everyone would see that this beautiful, fiery man was his, and <i>only</i> his.</p>
<p>As his thoughts became more and more possessive, his roaming hand became more and more daring. He eventually reached below the short skirt and circled the redhead's cock, his long fingers delicately sliding along the length, but not pumping. When he reached the tip, he teasingly massaged the slit, applying enough pressure to give a hint of friction, but not nearly enough for release.</p>
<p>"He-He Tian! Stop—ha—fucking with me," Guan Shan said, breathing hard.</p>
<p>"Hmmm~? I'm not? And I'd rather <i>fuck you</i>," He Tian replied with a lilt.</p>
<p>Although seeing the redhead panic was always fun, he didn't want this little make-out session to end just yet (or ever), so He Tian reassured him: "But I won't. At least not today. I promised I wouldn't do anything that'll hurt you, didn't I? I always keep my promises."</p>
<p>And with this, he resumed kissing the boy—this time more slowly—and his hand went back to working on his leaking cock. As his hand became slick with pre-come, he trailed it backwards until he reached the crease. He felt the redhead stiffen slightly, but not resist, so he pushed, until his finger was right at the entrance. At this, the redhead completely froze and He Tian found himself staring into glaring red eyes that seemed to be saying, <i>Liar.</i></p>
<p>He Tian chuckled quietly to himself. "Just the fingers. It won't hurt, I swear." He flashed a winning smile. "It'll feel <i>amazing</i>."</p>
<p>But Guan Shan didn't stop glaring, though his expression did relax a bit. Instead, he made his first demand since their little 'deal' began: "Let go of my hands."</p>
<p>He Tian hesitated, thinking he screwed this up and inwardly cursing at himself. Moving at snail-speed, he sat up and let go, expecting the redhead to push him off and run away. But to his surprise (and delight), he instead pulled He Tian down by his tie and growled, "Just get on with it. Before I change my mind...dumbass," before pushing He Tian back and looking away, one arm covering his mouth.</p>
<p>Without further ado, He Tian resumed his hand's position on Guan Shan's ass, lightly massaging the entrance, before pushing it in. Guan Shan's breath hitched, and He Tian used his other hand to rub his thigh in soothing motions. He slowly thrusted his finger in and out, watching as the redhead's breathing became shallow pants. He Tian took a moment to go back to working on the other's cock, both to give some extra pleasure and to coat his fingers with more pre-come, which was leaking in abundance.</p>
<p>Returning his fingers to the back, he pushed in two at once, scissoring them before reaching deeper. Guan Shan let out a high-pitched whine, before flushing and biting down on his hand to avoid embarassing himself further.</p>
<p>"Hey, stop that. You're gonna hurt yourself," He Tian said as he tried to pry the redhead's hand away from his mouth. "Let me hear your voice." But the redhead only clenched his jaw tighter and shook his head. He Tian decided to change tactics.</p>
<p>He focused all his attention on finding the small gland said to bring immeasurable pleasure. After some exploratory prods here and there, he knew he found it, if the redhead's reaction was anything to go by.</p>
<p>Guan Shan let out a sudden, loud moan, his hands going from his mouth to He Tian's arms. Gripping tightly, he gasped out, "What the hell was that?"</p>
<p>"That, Lil' Mo, is called the prostate," He Tian answered as he rubbed circles around the gland, purposely not touching it. Guan Shan keened again, muscles tightening around He Tian's fingers. "How does it feel?"</p>
<p>Guan Shan glared at him, though the heat was diminished by the glassy look in his eyes. "Don't ask stupid questions, you dick!"</p>
<p>He Tian continued his tormenting massage around Guan Shan's prostate, and teased, "If you don't tell me, how am I supposed to know if I should continue?" He grinned and drawled, "How about you just tell me what you want me to do? Your wish is my command, Brother Mo~"</p>
<p>Guan Shan flushed crimson and pushed against He Tian's chest with both hands, half-heartedly. "Then get the fuck off me!"</p>
<p>"Well, if that's what Brother Mo wants." He Tian began to get up.</p>
<p>Guan Shan watched him in surprise and confusion, and before he knew what he was doing, he locked his legs around He Tian's waist, preventing him from straying further. When he realized what he'd done, the redhead stared at He Tian in horror, as if the latter had somehow compelled him to do such a shameless thing.</p>
<p>He Tian grinned wickedly. "Oho~ What's this? Aren't we—"</p>
<p>He was interrupted by the redhead pulling him down and kissing him hungrily on the mouth. When they finally separated, Guan Shan moved his lips right next to He Tian's ear and said in a hoarse voice, "I want you to..." He cleared his throat. "I want..." He exhaled. "I want you to finger me," he blurted out.</p>
<p>He Tian turned his head and kissed Guan Shan's cheek, holding his tongue from saying anything that may potentially make the redhead change his mind.</p>
<p>He promptly returned to business and found the prostate in no time. But this time, instead of leaving teasing touches around its circumference, he massaged it in a spiral, increasing the pressure as he neared the centre, before roughly rubbing against it in an up-down motion. The redhead's breathing became pants, which quickly became moans, making He Tian's persistent erection painfully hard.</p>
<p>This fact was not lost on Guan Shan, and noticing He Tian's sweating, grunting, and heavy breathing, he reached between his legs and started palming the cock of the boy on top of him. He Tian groaned—a low, guttural sound deep in his throat—and sat up to take off his shirt and jacket, for as good as they looked, the last thing he wanted was to faint from heatstroke at this very moment.</p>
<p>After taking an eternity trying to free his upper body of clothing, He Tian was ready to return to the task at hand, only to stop short.</p>
<p>While he was disrobing, the redhead had stopped to watch, and in the absence of He Tian's touch, he'd started playing with his own erection and...fingering himself. He looked at He Tian's face now, with eyes glazed over, lost in lust, teeth biting his bottom lip, trying to stifle his moans. He Tian could tell he was trying to reach his own prostate, the shorter fingers and awkward angle making it difficult to achieve the same pleasure He Tian was supplying.</p>
<p>He Tian couldn't help it; he just sat there stupidly and stared. He contemplated just watching the redhead finish himself off (because what a sight <i>that</i> was), but his own cock was begging for release, and he deperately wanted to touch the redhead himself. And so, he made an executive decision and grabbed Guan Shan's legs, pulling him closer until his ass was right against He Tian's crotch.</p>
<p>In his surprise (and to He Tian's disappointment), Guan Shan stopped masturbating to push both his hands against He Tian's chest, shouting a shaky, "Hey!"</p>
<p>Ignoring the weak protest, He Tian spread his thighs, placing his cock along the redhead's perineum. He started thrusting his hips back and forth, the motion creating friction from Guan Shan's back entrance to his leaking cock.</p>
<p>Lost in the throes of passion, Guan Shan began moving his hips, matching He Tian's rhythm. He then, unconciously, reached up and dug his nails into the taller boy's back, leaving trails of scratch marks that undoubtedly made it look like a large cat had had a go at him.</p>
<p>As they both neared completion, they shared another kiss, slow and deep, both moaning into each other's mouths, sharing each other's oxygen, until they both shuddered and came for the second time that day. With their foreheads touching, they stared into each other's eyes, the only sound their laboured breathing.</p>
<p>But as with all good things, it must come to an end, for at that moment, they heard a familiar annoying voice approaching the door.</p>
<p>"Redhead~ Where are you~? Your class prez told me to hunt you down~!"</p>
<p>He Tian and Guan Shan just had enough time to separate their faces a couple of inches and stare at one another in horror, before the door to the storage room slammed open.</p>
<p>"Are you in—," Jian Yi froze on the spot.</p>
<p>He Tian and Guan Shan held their breaths. Both stupidly—optimistically—thinking, <i>Maybe if we don't move, he won't see us.</i> </p>
<p>Everything was silent for what felt like an hour. The seconds ticked by on the wall-mounted clock. No one moved. No one spoke.</p>
<p>And then all hell broke loose.</p>
<p>"AAAHHHHH!" Jian Yi screamed.</p>
<p>"GAAAHHHHH!" Guan Shan screamed.</p>
<p>"JIAN YI! SHUT THE FUCKING DOOR!" He Tian shouted.</p>
<p>"What is going o—oOWAAHHH!" Zheng Xi screamed as he came into view. To his credit, at least <i>he</i> had the wherewithal to pull Jian Yi back and slam the door shut.</p>
<p>Once the door separated the intruders and the intruded-upon, another silence followed as the four boys tried to process what the hell just happened.</p>
<p>The one to break the silence was the redhead, who pressed his hands into his eyes, hard, and shouted a resounding, "FUUCCKK!!!"</p>
<hr/>
<p>After the cultural festival was over and He Tian and Guan Shan were back in their school uniforms, preparing to walk home (well, to He Tian's home), Guan Shan recieved a message from their group chat, and He Tian looked over his shoulder to see (what with his own phone lying broken at the bottom of his bag).</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <span class="small">
      <b><br/>Jian Yi: Hello! My buddies~ my pals~ my amigos~</b>
    </span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span class="small">
      <b></b>
    </span>
  </p>
</blockquote><i>What the fuck?,</i> Guan Shan thought to himself.<blockquote>
  <p>
    <span class="small">
      <b><br/>Jian Yi: Sooo~ Me and Xixi just wanted to apologize for our reactions earlier.</b>
    </span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span class="small">
      <b>Jian Yi: We were just really surprised, ya know? It's not everyday you see two of your best friends getting it on.</b>
    </span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span class="small">
      <b>Jian Yi: But I guess we should've known. Your sexual tension was off the charts ~(^0^)~</b>
    </span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span class="small">
      <b></b>
    </span>
  </p>
</blockquote>Guan Shan flushed and He Tian chuckled.<blockquote>
  <p>
    <span class="small">
      <b><br/>Jian Yi: But me and Xixi don't think it's gross or anything~ In fact, it was like super hot. I'd definitely watch you two in a porno ;D</b>
    </span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span class="small">
      <b>Jian Yi: We even got a little hard earlier 8)</b>
    </span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span class="small">
      <b></b>
    </span>
  </p>
</blockquote>As Guan Shan spluttered, face turning crimson, and He Tian laughed so hard he had to hold onto his belly, a flurry of messages came from Zheng Xi.<blockquote>
  <p>
    <span class="small">
      <b><br/>Zheng Xi: JIAN YI! STFU!</b>
    </span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span class="small">
      <b>Zheng Xi: I should've known better than to let you do the apology!</b>
    </span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span class="small">
      <b>Zheng Xi: Guys, just ignore him. Please.</b>
    </span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span class="small">
      <b>Zheng Xi: Well, we just wanted to say sorry for how we reacted and to let you guys know we're totally cool with gay stuff.</b>
    </span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span class="small">
      <b>Zheng Xi: I mean with you guys doing gay stuff</b>
    </span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span class="small">
      <b>Zheng Xi: Or with anyone doing gay stuff</b>
    </span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span class="small">
      <b>Zheng Xi: Or everyone doing gay stuff</b>
    </span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span class="small">
      <b>Zheng Xi: Just gay stuff in general</b>
    </span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span class="small">
      <b>Zheng Xi: We're cool!</b>
    </span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span class="small">
      <b>
        <i>Zheng Xi is typing...</i>
      </b>
    </span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span class="small">
      <b>Jian Yi: Jesus, Xixi. You suck at this.</b>
    </span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span class="small">
      <b>Jian Yi: Look, He Tian and Redhead. Point is, we're your friends and if you guys wanna bang each other, knock yourselves out. You've got our blessing.</b>
    </span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span class="small">
      <b>Jian Yi: Just promise not to have a nasty breakup, okay? Me and Xixi are too young to choose between Mommy and Daddy (~￣3￣)~</b>
    </span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span class="small">
      <b></b>
    </span>
  </p>
</blockquote>Guan Shan and He Tian looked at each other, a slight blush adorning both their cheeks as they read over the silly but heartfelt messages. Guan Shan hadn't realized until that moment how worried he was about their reactions—about how this would affect their friendship. He was beyond relieved to know that these two have decided to proceed as normal. And Guan Shan could ask for nothing more.<blockquote>
  <p>
    <span class="small">
      <b><br/>Guan Shan: Whatever. See you assholes at school tomorrow</b>
    </span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span class="small">
      <b>Jian Yi: Cyaaa~~ (^3^)/</b>
    </span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span class="small">
      <b>Zheng Xi: Yeah, later :-)</b>
    </span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span class="small">
      <b></b>
    </span>
  </p>
</blockquote>"Hey Little Mo~," He Tian said, draping an arm over Guan Shan's shoulder as they walked out of the school. "You still haven't given me a reply yet~"<p>"What? Did you ask me a question?" Guan Shan asked, genuinely confused.</p>
<p>He Tian leaned into his ear, his usual proximity sending shivers down the redhead's spine as he remembered the events that took place not long ago. "I told you I like you. What about you?"</p>
<p>Guan Shan turned away to hide his spreading blush (though his red neck was plain to see), and mumbled, "I...like you too."</p>
<p>Guan Shan peeked behind him and saw the biggest, most open grin he'd ever seen on He Tian's face.</p>
<p>"Sorry? What was that? I didn't hear you," He Tian said.</p>
<p>The redhead turned fully to face the infuriating asshole and yelled, "I said, I don't hate you!"</p>
<p>"Aw come on, Momo. Don't be like that~ I just want to see your face when you say it!"</p>
<p>"In your dreams!" Guan Shan retorted as he gave him the finger and stomped ahead—though he knew it wouldn't be long before the black-haired devil got his wish.</p>
<p>—THE END—</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed it! This is the first story I've ever written outside of school (not sure how I feel about it being smut ^^''), but I had fun! Constructive criticism is welcome~</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>